


SWEET AND SOUR

by AlphaGurl1939



Series: SWEET NERVES [1]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5212373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaGurl1939/pseuds/AlphaGurl1939
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your relationship with Derek was perfect, you contrasted together perfectly, you were sweet and he was sour how could he not want to spend the rest of his life with you. </p><p>Set in season three at the rave in Derek's loft. Where you make him dance with you and he realizes that he loves you more than anything and decides to ask you to marry him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	SWEET AND SOUR

“You know that was almost sweet” you tell Derek as you watch the three trick-or-treaters running away in fear.

“I’m never sweet” he says locking eyes with you as he throws the bag of candy back in the car.

“True you’d be sour” you say smirking, Derek start’s walk towards you but he suddenly stops, “what is it?” You ask before your both surrounded by what looks like shadows in masks.

-

“I’m going to kill them” Derek says breathing heavily, while you rub your neck which is still aching from waking up on the pavement down below.

“Try not to cause a scene” you tell him making your way up to the loft.

“Me cause a scene, never” he says his voice dripping of sarcasm mixed with anger.

“Shouldn’t we be worrying about those things that just attacked us?” You ask him just as he rips the door open to the loft.

“Derek wait” you call making your way through the crowd after him, as it turns out it’s not a party but a rave, “Derek stop” you shout grabbing onto his arm once you catch up to him.

“What?” He growls eyes flashing blue.

“What exactly is your plan?” You ask him.

“To kick them out” he tells you firmly.

“Or you could just let them have some fun” you suggest.

“Why would I do that?” He asks.

“Because they need to have some fun, after everything all these kids have gone through they deserve to relax and let go even if it’s just for one night” you tell him.

“Fine, but I don’t like it” he tells you after thinking it over, while he glares at everyone who passes.

“I know” you sigh, honestly your just happy that he agreed to it.

“How long until I can kick them out?” Derek asks impatiently.

“It’s only been six minutes Derek” you say.

“Yeah well i’m bored” he tells you, you then chuckle at how much he sounds like a little kid.  
“If you want I can paint your body” you say slyly, and for just a moment the corner of his lips curve into a smile.

“Definitely not” he says with a scowl on his face.

“Come on” you say pulling him through the crowd.

“What are you doing?” He asks letting you guide him, you come to a halt.

“Let’s dance” you say putting your arms around his neck.

“I don’t dance” Derek tells you standing there stiffly.

“I wasn’t giving you a choice” you tell him forcing him to move, he reluctantly gives in and pulls your body closer to his, “see this isn’t so bad”.

“Maybe not for you” he glowers, you can’t help but smile, you press your lips against his, before he can kiss you back you pull away.

“I’m just happy you haven’t killed anyone yet” you say.

“I do have some self control you know” he tells you.

“Really” you say slowly grinding against him causing him to growl, his lips devour yours hungrily, the kiss ends but his forehead stays pressed against yours.

“See it’s not that bad is it?” You ask out of breathe.

“It’s not the worst thing i’ve ever done” he says making you smile.

“Aren’t I just the best thing to ever happen to you” you joke

“Marry me” he says out of the blue, causing you to pull away.

“What?” You ask, thinking you heard wrong.

“I said marry me” he repeats it, your heart skips a beat, “(Y/N) say something”.

“I don’t know what to say” you tell him still in shock.

“Why not yes” he says.

“Do you really mean it?” You ask.

“Like you said (Y/N) your the best thing to ever happen to me” he tells you grabbing your small hand in his.

“I guess you can’t have sour without sweet” is all you say.

“Is that a yes?” Derek asks.

“Yes” you say and for the first time since you met Derek he actually smiles, you kiss him, in the midst of all this chaos your happy, sure you never imagined being proposed too while at rave and you definitely didn’t think Derek would be the one proposing, but in this moment you can’t think of a better place for it to happen or a guy who you could love as much as you love Derek, in this moment everything is perfect, you have met your perfect match. Your Sweet and he’s Sour and you wouldn’t have it another way.


End file.
